The True Origins of Tartarus
by JaguaraValentineHunter
Summary: Aizen has a huge secret to hide: Making a place called Tartarus. Little does he know that powerful humans are planning on destroying his precious Tower of Demise. -This is a crossover with  Persona 3-
1. Prologue: Mysterious Blind Stranger

**The True Origins of Tartarus**

**A/N and disclaimer**: _This is a Persona 3/P3P and Bleach cross-over. However, if I get any flames, I will block you. I have written this story because I see many similarities between Bleach and Persona 3. I have already denoted romance pairings, so please do not request any particulars unless I request opinions before hand. I have my best friend helping me to write this. Thank you, enjoy! Also, you can use this story as a slight play-through to Persona 3. I do not own anything I use except my own ideas._

_I have named the male protagonist from Persona 3 as Hayate Kazeno. And the female protagonist from Persona 3 Portable will be named Anya Shihoin. I have set this fiction a few months after Persona 3 starts. I have also made it where Shinjiro Aragaki is already in SEES. If I have used anyone's names without knowing it, please let me know. I apologize in advance if this happens. ~~JVH~~_

**Character Descriptions**

_Akihiko Sanada: An 18 year old Senior at Gekkoukan High School. He has feelings for Anya from the start of the game and fiction. He is tall, has blue-grey eyes, has silver hair, and is the school's boxing champ. Girls fawn over him, however he pays it no mind, not understanding female emotions. His initial Persona is Polyduces. It later evolves into Ceaser. He is pale, and likes working out and talking about sports. His true Arcana is Emperor in Persona 3, however, seeing as I am using most references from the Portable version, his Arcana is Star. He uses boxing gloves as his weapons. His power is Zio (aka Lightning), and he is weak to Bufu (aka Ice, lol, he is weak to Mitsuru Kirijo's power XD). _

_Anya Shihoin: Female protagonist from Persona 3 Portable. She is 17, has brown hair in a bun, red eyes, and pale skin. She is kind, outgoing, and respectful. Like Akihiko, she is somewhat shy around him, as he is with her(they like each other without knowing it, lol). Her initial Persona is Orpheus. She has the ability to create and maintain 170 different Personas, therefore, she has no set Arcana or specialized element or weakness. Junpei Iori comments that he notices that Anya has feelings for Akihiko. Therefore, she gets the courage to spend time with him. She has many roles to fulfill. Therefore, the Persona end of this fict will center around her and her friends. She uses a Naginata as her weapon._

_Junpei Iori: A tall, pale-skinned boy with grey eyes and a goatee. Age 17, he is the class clown and a Junior like Anya. He shares homeroom class with Yukari Takeba, and Anya. He is a shameless flirt that thinks he is a heaven sent gift to women. Tall and ever the jokester, even in battle, he doesn't take anything seriously. Junpei uses a 2 handed sword as his weapon of choice. His initial Persona is Hermes which later evolves into Trismegistus. His Arcana is Magician. His element is Agi (aka Fire). He is weak to Garu (aka Wind, lol, Yukari kicks his butt). _

_Yukari Takeba: A 17 year old Junior in the same Homeroom as Junpei and Anya. She is pale, wears pink, and has short, wavy sandy-brown hair. She is on the Archery team, therefore her weapon is a bow and arrow. Her Arcana is Lovers. Her initial Persona is Io which evolves later into Isis. She is somewhat bubbly, even go so far as to call Junpei "Stupei". However, she annoys Akihiko and the others time and again with her complaining and hesitation in battle. She is afraid of ghosts. She is quite popular amongst the boys at school. Her strength lies in Garu (Wind) skills. She is weak to Zio (Lightning)._

_Mitsuru Kirijo: An 18 year old Senior and Student Council President. Daughter of the Kirijo Group Executive. A well educated young woman, she knows little on how to deal with others on a casual setting. She is tall, beautiful, and well dressed. She has long, wavy maroon hair and deep maroon eyes. As graceful and elegant as her upbringing would suggest, her weapon of choice is a rapier. She speaks multiple languages including French, English, and German, amongst others. Having feelings from Hayate from day one, but fearing retaliation for dating someone of a lower class then her, she keeps her feelings a secret. Though Akihiko, whom is like a brother to her, calls her on her feelings as she calls him on his for Anya, she gains the courage to socialize publicly and casually with Hayate. Her Arcana is Empress. Her initial Persona is Panthesilea whom later evolves into Artemesia. Her power is Bufu (Ice) and she is weak to Agi (aka Fire). _

_Shinjiro Aragaki: Akihiko's childhood friend whom he grew up with at the orphanage as children. When Miki, Akihiko's sister died in a fire at a young age, Shinjiro stood by him. He too develops feelings for Anya, but doesn't act on it, seeing his childhood friend happy with her. Tall, mysterious, and quiet, he refuses to dress in school uniform attire. He is a good cook, but is very vulgar and blunt. He has been taking suppressants to hide his Persona powers. Even though he knew the risks that come with taking them, he takes them anyway due to an event that took the life of  
>Ken Amada's mother 2 years prior, and he thinks he is responsible for her death. He leaves SEES due to this event, when Akihiko finds out about the suppressants, he confronts his friend. And later finds out that Ken joined SEES to get revenge. Inspite of Ken's intentions of revenge, Shinjiro still saves Ken from a third party's attack, almost getting killed in the process. His true Arcana is Hermit, however, in P3P, it is Moon, so I will list him as Moon. His Persona is Castor. It has no weaknesses or strengths. <em>

_Ken Amada: An 11 year old elementary school student who wants revenge on the one who killed his mother 2 years ago. He finds his killer to be Shinjiro Aragaki, unknowing that Shinjiro was not truly his mother's killer. He has short brown hair and has a short complex. To compensate for his lack of height, he uses a large spear as a weapon. His Arcana is Justice. And his power is Pierce, and he has no elemental strength, with slight Zio proficiency. He is weak to Mudo (Darkness) skills. His initial Persona is Nemesis, whom evolves into Kala-Nemi. He develops feelings for Anya, though knowing there is an age gap, and seeing Akihiko's happiness, he lets his feelings stay hidden, though Shinjiro later calls him on it. Later developing a strong bond with Akihiko, he realizes where he went wrong, however he feels sorry for himself, which is obvious at several points. He likes to act mature like an adult, beyond his years, such as drinking black coffee with no sweeteners or crème, as well as reading the newspaper and watching the news. He does not understand a true childhood and thinks enjoying anime and manga and videogames is childish. He usually wears an orange jacket and shorts with sneakers. _

_Koromaru: A white, loyal and friendly Shiba Inu. His owner, a priest, died in a Shadow attack. His Arcana is Strength, and his Persona is Cerberus. He excels in Agi skills and Mudo skills. He is weak to Hama skills._

_Fuuka Yamagishi: A quiet, reserved girl with teal-blue hair and soft colored eyes. Pale and lacking in self-esteem, she is great with electronics and wishes to help the group out more, since she cannot battle. Therefore, she tries to cook, and utterly fails miserably. Her Arcana is Priestess, and her initial Persona is Lucia, which later evolves into Juno._

_Aigis: An Anti-Shadow robot. She speaks bluntly, has blue eyes, and short blonde hair. She uses a gun. Her Arcana is Aeon, and her initial Persona is Palladion. It later becomes Athena. She has little knowledge of human emotions._

**Prologue: The Mysterious Blind Stranger**

One afternoon in mid spring, 2009, Junpei Iori sighed to himself as he walked toward the gates to Gekkoukan High School, where he and his friends spent six days a week studying. _'Man, I hate school. It's so boring. Hey, look over there! Its Akihiko-Senpai and Anya-chan! They look so cute together. Look at how they blush a little and seem so happy when they are around each other. Heh heh heh heh. Perhaps I will play Cupid.'_ Junpei noted to himself with a smile as he watched Akihiko Sanada, the most popular boy in school, and the head of the Boxing Team, talking with Anya Shihoin, the newest transfer student. Behind them, he saw Mitsuru Kirijo, the Student Council President, as well as the most popular girl in school, talking quietly with Hayate Kazeno, his best friend who had transferred here a month prior to Anya. _'Wow. They look great together. Cupid will help you guys too. Heh heh heh heh.'_ He said to himself.

After they all left, he noticed Yukari Takeba, his friend, sighing in jealousy as she watched their four friends walk away happily talking and completely ignoring her presence. Walking over to her, he decided to call her on her jealousy. "Yuka-tan! Jealous are we?" He said, laughing a little at her light blush and angry expression. "S-Stupei! S-Shut up! Why would I be jealous of them? Leave me alone!" She responded with a huff, stomping off. Sighing, Junpei watched her stomp away, and as he began to leave as well, he noticed a tall, dark skinned man near the gates. _'Again he is here? This makes the like EIGHTH TIME!'_ Junpei said to himself as he walked home to the group's shared dorm in Iwatodai.

**End of Prologue**

_**Author's Note**__:: Katie here, bidding you welcome to the world of Persona 3 and Persona 3 Portable. This is a Bleach/Persona 3/Persona 3 Portable crossover. I will be going into more biographies and such in each chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this fiction^^ Tips, ideas, etc, are always appreciated. Until next time, friends. Exciting things are coming as of Chapter One: "Discussion At Iwatodai Dorm! Confusion Runs Amuck!" ~~JVH~~_


	2. Chapter 1: Discussion At Iwatodai Dorm

**The True Origins of Tartarus**

**Chapter 01:: Discussion at Iwatodai Dorm! Confusion Runs Amuck!**

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:** _**I own nothing I use here. This idea is mine, however. I make no profit from this fanfiction. **__Welcome back, dear fans and good friends! This chapter marks the actual beginning to my story. There will be no set P.O.V. to this story. This chapter is set in Ken Amada's P.O.V. Anyways, enjoy my fiction, friends^^. ~JVH~_

It was rather early in the afternoon when I heard the doors to the dorm open. When I looked behind me to greet the person who entered, I saw that it was Junpei-san. "Hello, Junpei-san, how are you?" I asked him, smiling. He looked at me and replied quickly, "I'm ok, Ken. Please get the others. I need to tell them something important." I responded to him, "Alright, I will be right back, Junpei-san." With that, I went upstairs to fetch the others.

Starting with the guys on the second floor, I noticed Hayate-san sitting in the second floor's sitting area reading some kind of letter or note of some kind. "Hello, Hayate-san, what are you reading?" I asked him. Looking up at me, he responded, "Just some notes I am studying for English class. Why? Do you need me for something?" Nodding, I responded, "Yes, Junpei-san needs you downstairs. He says it's pretty important." Sighing a bit, he said glumly, "Alright, I will be down there. In case you are wondering, Shinjiro-senpai is in his room reading a book, and Akihiko-senpai is in his room also, though he seems…. Preoccupied, or something of the sort. He keeps texting someone and blushing a lot. It's most likely Anya-san." With a laugh, he finished, "I think Cupid's Arrow worked on those two or something. They need to start dating." With that, he walked downstairs, and from what I could hear, he said, "I am waiting here for Mitsuru-senpai." Sighing to myself, I went to knock on Sanada-senpai's door. I heard him humming something. He sounded oddly happy. Curious, I leaned my ear against the wooden door and listened closely. I heard him texting on his phone, and I decided to knock so he doesn't catch me eavesdropping.

When he answered the door, I said, "Hello, Sanada-senpai. Am I disturbing you?" With a sigh he answered, "Yes, but what are you disturbing me for, Ken? This better be good." I answered quickly, "I hope it is, I have no idea what is going on myself. All I know is that Junpei-san asked me to gather everyone downstairs. Should I go up and get Anya-san, or will you get her yourself?" He suddenly smiled when I said Anya-san's name. "I'll get her, you get Fuuka, Yukari, and Aigis. Oh, and get Shinji. And don't mention food, he's not in the mood to cook." With that, he walked upstairs and I walked to Shinjiro-senpai's room, afraid to disturb him.

Steeling myself for what I could be assured would be a very curt and blunt response, I knocked on Shinjiro-senpai's door. With a grunt, I heard him respond. "Who the hell is it? If this is about dinner, you can go fend for yourself. I'm not your personal chef." Sighing, I answered, "Its Ken Amada. Shinjiro-senpai, Junpei-san requests that everyone head downstairs. Sorry for disturbing you." When he answered the door, he looked extremely angry. "Fine. I'll head downstairs. If this isn't good, I'll make Junpei pay for disturbing me." With that, he walked downstairs and I went to get the girls.

Fuuka's room was first. She happened to be sitting with her door open, working on some kind of homework. When she saw me approach, she looked up and asked, "Oh, hey Ken-kun. Is there something you need?" I responded with a smile, "Yes, Junpei-san requested everyone meet downstairs." Shocked, she asked. "Why? Do have any clues as to why?" I shook my head no and responded, "No, not really. Could you get Yukari-san, Aigis-san, and Mitsuru-san please? I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you!" She responded, "Alright, what about Anya-san?" I responded, "Sanada-senpai is getting her. Do they like each other or something?"

With a laugh, she responded, "Yes, Ken-kun. They do like each other. Very much so, its obvious to everyone. Yet they either don't realize it themselves, or are trying to keep it a secret. Anyways, you head downstairs, I will get the others as you requested. See you there." Shaking my head in confusion, I headed downstairs. In my head, I thought, 'Man, apparently all high school students are confusing as I thought. I'm so confused.'

As I descended the stairs to the first floor lounge, I saw Junpei-san pacing. He was white as a ghost. Worried, I sat down and waited for the others. Soon after I sat down, I saw Mitsuru-senpai talking with Hayate-san as they walked over to sit down across from me. Soon after that, I noticed Shinjiro-senpai sitting in the far corner by the front door as I expected he would. Koro-chan seemed to be waiting for Anya-san, and I saw Fuuka-san descending the stairs with Yukari-san and Aigis-san. I vaguely heard Fuuka-san comment, "Apparently Mitsuru-senpai was in the bathroom all this time. No wonder I couldn't find her." They went and sat down behind Junpei. Shortly after that, Anya-san and Sanada-senpai descended the stairs, so lost in their own conversation, that even when they sat down, they almost sat on top of one another. It didn't seem to bother them though.

Taking that as his cue, Junpei-san began speaking. "Thanks for coming down everyone. I asked you all to be present because I have noticed something very creepy and strange. This creepy, tall, black guy keeps coming to the school and walks around outside of the school gates. Seems blind though, so I don't know how he can even walk around without a dog or a cane." I heard Koro-chan barking in response to the dog comment. "Grr…bark bark bark!" Aigis-san translated for him. "Koro-chan says 'That's a racist remark. Besides, how do you know he's blind?' " "He's blind, he had something covering his eyes, and it wasn't sunglasses." Junpei-san argued. Sanada-senpai made a comment as well, "Well, has he even approached you yet?" "W-well…n-no…but, he's creepy. He doesn't seem friendly. He's been showing up every few days for the past two months." Junpei-san said, stuttering. "Well, Stupei, shows how stupid you are, if it took you TWO MONTHS to say anything. Do you have a picture of this guy?" Yukari-san responded, annoyance clear in her voice. "No, I don't have a camera, remember Yuka-tan?" "Humph. Well, Junpei, get your shit straight before you bug other people next time. This is a waste of my time. How do we know you're not lying? Because if I find out you're lying, you won't like the punishment you get." I heard Shinijro-senpai respond, stopping Junpei-san and Yukari-san from arguing for awhile. Shortly after that, there was a knock on the door.

I noticed that Shinjiro-senpai decided to answer the door. He jumped back rather quickly, and I saw Anya-san tense immediately. Two men entered. Anya-san seemed surprised, and a bit scared at the same time,. "Brother! How have you been? Hello… Father…" We heard her say, causing us all to jump up in shock. In unison, we all asked, "FATHER? BROTHER? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The younger male responded, "Hello, sister, I've been well. How about yourself?" "I'm well, thank you for asking." We heard her respond. The older male turned to her and had a look of pure, venomous hate in his eyes. "Hello, mutt child. Your…'mother' should be here soon, if you want to call her a mother at all. That stupid rule they make you follow in the Soul Society…secrecy above all else, and for what? For what? For a mixed blood fool who thinks she deserves a life that she should never have been given. Pitiful. Section 46, and that Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto hold you to this with a threat on your life. And those of who you tell, no matter what they mean to you. Half Soul Reaper, Half Quincy…no wonder Sousuke Aizen and the others hunt for your head. Both races should be long extinct. If I had known your mother was a Soul Reaper, you would have never been born." Cutting him off, I saw Sanada-senpai beginning to show his rage through his subtle reactions to each word that came out of this guy's mouth. "But father, what did I do to you?" Anya-san asked. Slapping her, the man finished, "I am Ryuken Ishida! I am a normal human, and you can never be that. You are neither human, nor Soul Reaper. You will never fit in anywhere. No one will ever love a halfling that has no place in the world of living, or the Seireitei. Your brother may care for you, but I certainly do not. If you ever get a lover, that will be short-lived. Because when they find out what you are, they will run away from you. Come, Uryuu. Perhaps her 'friends' will now abandon her like I did before she was even born."

Sanada-senpai pinned him to the floor in an instant. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to her like that? You know nothing about her! Yes she may have hidden a few things from us, but she apparently had no choice! And for your information, I love her! She's kind and has helped me see that the loss of my sister was out of my control, and that she would want me to be happy. I don't appreciate you hurting her the way you just did. Her brother can stay, but I would suggest you leave. You are a pathetic father. Do not come here again unless you want to end up in the hospital."

Everyone, including Shinjiro-senpai, backed away from Sanada-senpai. The man responded, coughing, "And who the hell are you? She's just a stupid half blood monster. If she died, no one would care, and the world would be a better place. One less Soul Reaper and one less Quincy to pollute this world." I could swear I saw Sanada-senpai's rage skyrocket. The windows and lights of the first floor cracked and shattered. He responded, "YOU are the monster! My name is Akihiko Sanada. Leave now before you leave in a body bag." The younger boy, apparently named Uryuu, took this as his cue to apologize for his father's behavior. "I'm very sorry about how my father's actions. Unfortunately I don't like him either, but my mother is dead and Anya and my father are all I have left. Please try to forgive him for what he has done. I will see what I can do. Sister, I have to get going. Akihiko, take good care of my sister, or…by the honor of the Quincy, you will feel more rage then my father could ever show. Thank you. Oh, and we'll pay for any repairs to this dorm. We'll take it out of father's check. He doesn't need the money anyway. Anya, if you or any of the girls need new outfits, just let me know. Send the repair bill to Karakura Town General Hospital."

Anya-san seemed very embarrassed. "Brother….don't tell me you're STILL into….crafting….and….fashion…" She had a look of absolute dread and shame on her face. "I'll take good care of her…wait…you…sew?" Sanada-senpai responded, falling over laughing. "What the hell are you? No man sews!" I heard Shinjiro-senpai say with a look of shame on his face. "And not all men cook either, Shinjiro." Mitsuru-senpai said, chuckling at the scene before her. "Well…at least the tension is broken…" Fuuka-san said slowly. Ikutsuki-san came down from the fourth floor and began laughing at everyone's expressions. "What's going on here? Did I miss the party? Looks like we've got some grumpy pants here. Does someone need a hug?" Everyone said no, and Uryuu-san asked "…Are….you….gay? You seem…odd…" Ikutsuki-san seemed taken aback by the question. "I most certainly am not. I just care so much about everyone! How could you be so mean? That makes me sad…" Everyone started to laugh at Ikutsuki-san's exaggerated answer and crying expression. As Ikutsuki left, followed by Uryuu and Ryuken, we heard someone ask, "So, you love my daughter then? Without asking her mother's approval? Lucky for you, I do approve. Its been quite obvious since the day she came here. Kisuke has kept me informed. My name, is Yoruichi Shihoin. Thank you for taking good care of my daughter."

We looked behind us to see…a talking black cat! All of us were confused as a young male with spiky white snow-like hair, and a…busty young woman with strawberry-blonde wavy hair entered as well. Confused, we all sat and prepared ourselves to hear what these newcomers had to say.

**Author's Note**:: _Well everybody,that does it for chapter 01; "Discussion at Iwatodai Dorm! Confusion Runs Amuck!" As you've noticed, this chapter is pretty lengthy compared to the prologue. This is done intentionally so that the prologue didn't give too much away. Before I get any flames and complaints regarding the terminology for Soul Society that I used, I use Soul Society for the whole of the world, and Seireitei for the center where the Soul Reapers reside.. About Ryuken's attitude, he hates anything not human. Therefore, his attitude would show it. And about having every character from Persona3 available from the start, I plan to do flashback sequences starting on chapter05, leading up to chapter08, which will detail why the timing is off. About Ken Amada's current attitude and formality issues, when you first get Ken, he shows very few formalities towards the others. While he is not a member of SEES at that time,he is still somewhat child-like in behavior. This changes when he actually becomes a member of SEES. Please bear with me and enjoy this fict, as it is one of my favorites. Chapter 02 is coming soon and it will be called:: "Strange Black Cat and Arrival of New Friends!" The internet at my home is not too reliable; therefore updates are going to be at the leisure of when the internet decides to work. Thank you! Please read and review! ~JVH~_


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Black Cat

**The True Origins of Tartarus Chapter 02: **

**Strange Black Cat and the Arrival of New Friends!**

**Disclaimer and Author's Note: I own no copyrighted materials that I use here. I make no profit from writing this story. **

_Hello, friends and loyal readers. Welcome back to chapter 02: "Strange Black Cat and the Arrival of New Friends!" Thank you for returning to read my fanfiction. I appreciate it. This chapter will be in the point of view of Shinjiro Aragaki. Warning: This chapter will contain a fair amount of curse words due to Shinjiro's…. personal vocabulary. Enjoy! ^^' ~JVH ~_

I noticed as I turned around that there was a…talking black cat! _'What the fuck! Did I eat some messed up mushrooms for dinner?'_ I thought to myself as I made another mental note: _'Never buy anything from that damn supermarket ever shit must have drugs in it. I'm hallucinating! All I ate was a salad! Aki looks as confused as I do.' _Deciding it better to watch this play out and see if I really was fucking high as hell, I watched everyone's reactions as the cat started to talk.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin. I am Anya's mother. Why are you all so suspicious?" The cat asked, clearly confused. "We would be more inclined to believe you, if you didn't look like a cat, and sound like a man." Mitsuru stated calmly, not breaking her elegant demeanor. "She makes a point, Lady Shihoin, mind your form." The young boy with the snow white hair said with his arms crossed. I noticed Fuuka seemed to admire the kid. "Aww! So cute! He looks like he's Ken-kun's age!" She commented. "I agree!" Yukari added with a smile, patting this kid on the head. "Yes, I agree as well. Perhaps he would like the substance known as cotton candy?" Aigis commented. I noticed that this kid got angry each time someone called him a kid. Kinda funny really. The woman next to him started laughing for some reason. She should put on more clothes. I've seen girls wear next to nothing, having been on the streets, but this girl doesn't look like a slut. She seems to be the kind of woman who's very…confident in her looks. Still, she could learn a few things about dressing from Mitsuru. The kid turned to the woman and started to yell at her.

"RANGIKU! WHAT IS SO FUNNY? THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT ME BEING CALLED A KID! I'M NOT A KID!" He yelled as he glared at the woman, as she tried to stifle her laugh. "For your information, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 of the Gotei 13. I am not a child! I am a Soul Reaper! This laughing woman next to me is Rangiku Matsumoto, my idiot Lieutenant. I would like some respect if you please." The woman, Rangiku, started pouting. "Captain! That's rude! I'm not an idiot! You need a vacation!" These two are a pair? That's hard to believe, the kid looks ready to kill this woman. I noticed Yukari still seemed to like this kid. In about two seconds, Junpei made a comment that proved just how much of an idiot he really is. "Sounds like someone needs his diaper changed. I can smell that dirty temper from here! Phew!"

The instant Junpei opened his big mouth, I swear the room was layered in ice. Why do I have a feeling that kid did it? That Rangiku woman seems to be staring at him nervously. She knows something, and it isn't good. "Older brother…please calm down, not everyone here can handle ice…" Anya said with a concerned look in Aki's direction. Nodding, the boy responded, "I can tell. Sorry. Being called a kid really pisses me off."

After seeing the room thaw out and Hitsugaya calmed down a bit, Rangiku walked over to Anya with a mischievous smirk. Something was on her mind. "I saw how you looked at that boy. You like him, don't you? Is he the lucky one?" Rangiku asked with a giggle. I saw Anya nod with a blush. "Is it…..that obvious?" Rangiku's smirk grew. "Painfully obvious. Its so obvious, its cute! Our little Anya is growing up so fast!" Why do I have a feeling this woman is very annoyingly outgoing? She's already giving me a headache. But I guess I'd rather have her around over Yukari. She's better looking too. This Rangiku woman continued this cupid act by heading in Aki's direction, looking more then a little playful. Aki must have noticed this too, and he looked a little worried. "Hiya cutie, what's your name?" Rangiku giggled. I must say Aki's reaction was pretty funny. I don't know if he was going to faint from embarrassment, or run. I've never seen him this scared, not even from a Shadow. "I…uh…My name is Akihiko Sanada." Aki said slowly, obviously scared to answer. "Akihiko-kun, I know this is a little sudden, but it seems as though my little sister has feelings for you." I swear Aki's face turned a brighter red then any tomato I've ever seen. "Do you have feelings for her?" And that was what probably pushed the last of Aki's buttons. I really didn't think his face could have gotten any redder, guess I was wrong. I noticed from the corner of my eye, that Hitsugaya kid looking annoyed.

"Rangiku, that's enough. No harassing Anya's friends." Hitsugaya said flatly. He walked over to his Lieutenant and Aki, examining Aki closer. "Although I do have to ask you, do you really like Anya? She's my sister and I don't want her getting hurt. Can I trust you with her safety? Both physically and mentally? If you can't, I will make sure that you pay dearly. I have known her since she was a baby." Aki looked at Hitsugaya more seriously. "I will never hurt her. I do love her and I believe that her father is wrong. I will protect her with my own life if I need to." "Nice gesture, but you dying would only cause her pain if she really does love you that much. Your spiritual pressure does tell a lot about you. I can tell you are not lying."

"Spiritual Pressure?" I heard Aki ask with a confused look on his face. Anya turned to him with a smile and began to explain. "Think of the energy you give off, aka aura, being similar to Spiritual Pressure. Its unique to every person. It gives off a unique color, depending on the person. Power level also varies. An example of this is very simple to show you. Look at Hitsugaya and Rangiku. That ice you saw earlier? Hitsugaya created that with his Spiritual Power alone. The name of his Zanpakuto is Hyourinmaru. That literally translates to "Ice Ring". It is the strongest ice-based Zanpakuto in the Seireitei. Think of a Zanpakuto as a Soul Reaper's Persona. It is a reflection of their soul in a physical form. A Zanpakuto has two release states. The first is Shikai. This is usually the highest level most Soul Reapers can reach. However, those who have enough Spiritual Pressure, and training, can achieve the highest stage, the second release form known as Bankai. Hitsugaya's Bankai is called Daiguren Hyourinmaru. Also translated to "Crimson Lotus Ice Ring"."

I saw Aki making mental notes, so I took the opportunity to ask, "Okay, so what the fuck is going on here? What are you people doing here? I didn't think it was to lecture us in what the hell Soul Reapers are. I have better shit to do, get to the point." I saw that Hitsugaya kid glare at me, not that I care. Though he does creep me out. He created ice out of nothing. Mental note: don't repeat Junpei's stupid comment. I sighed and sat down, waiting for this shit to end and we could go back to our normal lives, and go to bed.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud "Poof", and when we looked in that direction, we saw a….na…ked…woman. I take back my earlier comment, that Rangiku woman is very well dressed compared to this woman. I nearly fell out of my seat. This woman also had darker skin. I saw Junpei's face turn red as he began to drool up an ocean. My hand met my face as I had to ask. "Where the hell did you come from? And PUT SOME GOD-DAMNED CLOTHES ON!" I heard Anya speaking to Junpei with an embarrassed tone. "Uh, Junpei….that's my mom you're drooling over…." "THAT is your mother? Damn Anya…your mom is hot!" Junpei said. "Well I DID introduce myself as her mother when I introduced myself." Yoruichi said as she dressed in the clothes that Rangiku handed her.

"Mom…" Anya groaned, burying her face in her hands. "There IS a bathroom right over there…why can't you transform and change in there…? There are guys in this dorm too, they don't need to see you naked!" Yoruichi just smiled. "Oh don't worry. I do this to Ichigo all the time. His reaction is always hilarious, just like that guy over there." She said…pointing to me. Why am I suddenly the butt of a joke? And who is this Ichigo guy? I have to feel sorry for him if he's subjected to this woman's lack of modesty on a regular basis. She turned to Aki. "Well, my daughter has taken a liking to you, which I figured she would. You are one of the few who can handle the differences in her Spiritual Pressure. Being half-blooded, she has much less control over it. Her feelings for you are quite obvious. I saw how Hitsugaya just interrogated you about your feelings for my daughter. You look like a nice boy, I approve of my daughter's choice. What Hitsugaya says is true, losing you by any means would cause her more pain than any injury ever could. "

Aki gave her a confused look and asked, "What are you talking about? Hurt her? How? An injury would make her bleed, nothing is worse then that. Please explain." Yoruichi smiled, amused. "You really don't understand women, do you?" With a slight blush, Aki shook his head 'no'. Of coarse he didn't. After his sister, he had no way to understand women, not that Anya's mother knew. Yoruichi responded, "I see, it seems like you lost someone very important to you some time ago. Seems like Anya has done a good job at healing your heart a bit. You seem confused, but you also understand there is a difference between this person and her. May I ask who you lost? Maybe I can find them? Seireitei is the world of the dead. Your dead are our living. They will be in our world."

"Its my younger sister…Miki. She died in a fire, she was about six. We lived in an orphanage. You can read people pretty well, how?" Aki responded. "Your Spiritual Pressure is easy to read. My daughter also has mentioned a bit about you in her letters to me, and a family friend of ours named Kisuke Urahara. I'm glad to meet you, Akihiko Sanada. I've been looking forward to meeting you. My daughter loves you very deeply."

"MOM!" Anya screamed, her face still red. Yoruichi patted her head while laughing. "Awww, sorry sweetie, but embarrassing you is part of my job as your mother. You were right in your letters, he is very cute!" I must admit, seeing Anya ready to die of embarrassment was pretty damn funny. Aki wasn't fairing much better then she was. Both of them looked like deer ready to be road kill. Even I had to get in my laughs. Ken looked at Yoruichi and was about to speak when he figured it was better to keep his mouth shut, in fear this woman would embarrass him too. By now, I think everyone feared to speak to this woman. She seemed to take great joy in what she was doing.

"Oh yeah, if Soifon comes by, tell her you didn't see me." Yoruichi said as she rubbed the back of her head. "She's here? Let me guess, she's still stalking you?" Anya asked. "She's as persistent as ever. It gets annoying sometimes. She's even tried to take a picture of me naked." Anya sighed. "That's gross, but you have a tendency to leave yourself….exposed." "Taken you have a daughter, I don't imagine that you are bisexual or lesbian. So I take it that this Soifon is?" I heard Mitsuru ask. "Well she always stuck to my side and would never call me any thing less then "Lady Yoruichi" even if I told her to drop formalities. She's been like this for over 300 years." Yoruichi responded.

Everyone stopped and stared. "300 YEARS?" "Aging in Seireitei doesn't match the world of the living. Anya was raised in this world, so she's as old as she looks. She's still seventeen. Aging in Seireitei can take several years to equal one year here. That's why Hitsugaya is often mistaken for a child." "Unfortunately…." Hitsugaya muttered bitterly. "I'm NOT a child…." As usual, Yukari had to ask a stupid question. "So how are Hitsugaya and Rangiku related to Anya exactly?"

"In the Soul Society, when a person dies, they are sent to a Rukon district, which is the equivalent of a suburb, or common area. Children are often taken in by couples because families are very rarely reunited. So new families are created by adoption. As a child, I was raised by an older woman, whom I called Grandmother. She also adopted Momo Hinamori, whom is also now a Soul Reaper. Yoruichi brought Anya to us to allow her to get used to our Spiritual Pressure. Her first word was an attempt at my name." I heard Hitsugaya explain with a small smile on his face, "Well, its late, Anya, Akihiko please remain downstairs and rest here. Byakuya will be visiting tomorrow evening. He wants to speak to you two along with Miss Kirijo. The rest of you are not to be present. He is very strict on who he speaks with. Thank you for allowing us over for a bit. And thank you for understanding." Yoruichi said, ushering everyone to bed.

I took the first chance I got to go back upstairs, seeing Aki happy with Anya made me happy. I know something is coming, and it isn't good. These two better be ready.

_**Author's Note**__: Sorry for the amount of swearing, but we were just trying to stick to Shinjiro's personality. Unfortunately it entails a lot of swearing…anyways, the varying writing styles in this chapter are due to the fact that this fict is being co-written and transcribed by Tigress_Luna. We live together and share one computer. She is like a stubborn older sister. She is a fellow Hitsugaya lover just like me! Anyways, as for pairings in this fiction, the first should be obvious; it is the Female Protagonist (from Persona 3 Portable)(Anya) and Akihiko Sanada. Just as a note, the Female Protagonist is going to be a "bigger" main character then the Male Protagonist (Persona 3/FES). The Male Protagonist (Hayate) is with Mitsuru Kirijo. Other pairings will be decided later. No flames allowed! Please read and review! Chapter 3 will be coming soon! It will be called "Arrival of the 6th Captain! Attack on Iwatodai Dorm!" Don't miss it! Thank you~^^" ~JVH~_


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival Of The 6th Captain

**The True Origins of Tartarus Chapter 03: Arrival of the 6th Captain! Attack on Iwatodai Dorm!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted materials I use here. However, as far as I know, only the idea for this fict is mine. If I owned them, I would be rich, which I am not. **

**Author'sNote: **_This chapter is in the point of view of Mitsuru Kirijo. As a note to the previous chapter, do not be surprised if she is a bit aloof and distant. That is how she was raised. A note on the pairings of this fiction, I tend to base my pairings on the way the characters interact in either the game or anime that they are from. _MITSURU AND AKIHIKO ACT LIKE SIBLINGS! _I am tired of people bitching at me because I chose a different pairing for Akihiko and Mitsuru. If you have access to the game, pay attention to their interactions with each other. No romance is ever implied. However, with the Female Protagonist, pay attention to how she levels up the social links with all the S.E.E.S members. The only one that says "loversbond" is Akihiko. I have played this game in to new game ect. I have played it about 30x or more, so I know. If you disagree, please don't insult my intelligence. Please give this fict and pairing a chance. This fict has no set point of view for a reason. There are too many characters, and we want to explore each one's point of view. Thank you. Enjoy Chapter 3! ~JVH~_

Making my way through the day after finishing my duties as Student Council President, I decided to head back to the dorm. When I entered, I saw a young man who seemed to have also come from a respected family, like myself. Kazeno-san greeted me with a smile and a hug before heading upstairs to do some homework. Seeing as Akihiko and Anya were not here yet, and nor was Yoruichi-san, I assumed I was the first for the meeting to arrive. I decided to introduce myself.

"Welcome to the dorm, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo. It is an honor to meet you. May I ask your name? I assume you are friends with Yoruichi-san?" He looked at me with what seemed mild irritation at my last question. But otherwise he kept his cool demeanor. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I am Captain of Squad 6. I know Yoruichi Shihoin, but she is hardly a friend. She is an acquaintance of mine since childhood. Nothing more. She is a former Soul Reaper and her daughter attends your school. I was sent to inform you of something, but that shall wait until the others are here." His gaze seemed to shift to the top of the stairs, I barely saw Ken looking down at us, clearly listening in.

"I see we have a young spy. Come down here, boy. I do not appreciate being spied on." He said with an annoyed tone. I saw Ken slowly make his way down the stairs with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to spy, I was just curious to see whom Anya-san's mother was speaking of. I wasn't meaning to spy on your conversation; I just wanted to see what you were like. My name is Ken Amada. It's an honor to meet you sir." I heard Ken say quickly. "That does not give you permission to spy. You have seen me now, as you intended to. Go study up in your room or something of the sort." Ken nodded and hurried up the stairs. Kuchiki-san turned to me and said, "Something about that boy doesn't seem right. His Spiritual Pressure shows some negative emotions. Keep an eye on him. He makes the air here seem heavier. Where are the other two? I have other work to attend to; I do not have all day. I have a squad and clan business to tend to." "I'm sorry, they should be here shortly." I responded.

"They likely stopped to get lunch on their way back. Would you like anything in the mean time? Tea? Coffee? I have some delicious scones imported directly from France." Kuchiki-san looked at me with a raised brow. "No thank you…I appreciate the offer, Miss Kirijo. I am here for the meeting only. However…I can tell that there is a relaxed atmosphere that seems to come from a certain half-Soul Reaper I know. She seems to influence the whole dorm. There is a second set of Spiritual Pressure that seems to mix quite well with it. Who is it?" "That would be Anya and Akihiko, the two we are waiting for right now." I explained. "I see. That is why it was a bit familiar." He said cryptically.

Although I could tell, he wasn't interested in telling his own story. He appeared to be somewhat upset. I will have to ask Yoruichi-san about this. I wondered if this was normal behavior for him. Maybe Anya knows something.

I heard the door open, and ironically, Anya and Akihiko entered. Seeing Kuchiki-san, Anya immediately bowed to him with respect. I wonder what standing he has, to receive such a response as a bow. "Good evening, Captain Kuchiki. It's an honor to have you here. Please forgive us for being late. We had to eat and the train was behind schedule. As you requested, we are here to speak with you." Anya said quickly. Akihiko took this opportunity to introduce himself as well.

"My name is Akihiko Sanada. It is an honor to meet you, Kuchiki-san. If you don't mind my asking, how do you know Anya? I'm just curious because I don't know very much about her background. I would like to know so I can treat you with the proper respect." Kuchiki-san's face showed some shock. He was clearly not used to respect by someone not from that "Soul Society" he comes from.

"Hm…at least you show more respect then HE does…" Kuchiki-san seemed to mutter. Akihiko looked at him, apparently confused. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6 and head of the Kuchiki Clan. One of the four main houses of the Soul Society. Thank you for your respect, Akihiko Sanada. Anya has chosen well." Akihiko seemed surprised by not only his rank, but the return of respect. "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. That means a lot to me, just as Anya means everything to me."

"Kuchiki-sama, you said you were sent here for something?" I asked him, finally bringing up the main subject at hand, now that Anya and Akihiko were here. I saw Kuchiki-sama look at me with an acknowledged look. "Yes, you are correct. Head Captain Yamamoto has sent me here to deliver some information. The traitors are searching for Anya. They want to control her power for their own greed." He said, looking at Anya, who didn't seem pleased by the new information. Akihiko looked more then a bit worried, and angry that Anya was being targeted for selfish use. By the look on his face, he would gladly jump in the ring with whom ever these people are.

Even Kuchiki-sama noticed the defensive look in Akihiko's eyes. "Unfortunately…Yoruichi has gotten Head Captain's approval to send myself and the previous group you saw yesterday, to your school as students. This is degrading for the head of the Kuchiki Clan to be a mere human student…" The look on his face was amusing, it was clear by Anya's reaction, she pitied him. I took the opportunity to ask something that I had been curious about. "Excuse me, but Hitsugaya-san yesterday called himself the Captain of Squad 10. You say you are the Captain of Squad 6. How many squads are there? I assume there are thirteen, because Hitsugaya-san mentioned the Gotei 13."

Anya turned to me and began to explain. "Yes, there are thirteen squads in all. Captain of Squad 1 is Ginryusei Yamamoto. His Lieutenant is Sasakabe. Squads two through thirteen are under them. However, there are other governing powers above them, including Section 46, consisting of forty judges, and six elders. You heard my father mention them before, they are the ones who decide the fate of those who are convicted of crimes. It is against the law for a Soul Reaper to have a child with a Human and because my mother had me with a Quincy human, her punishment was extremely severe and my identity was to be secret. Now that you know, we are to be monitored by the Gotei 13. If they determine that I do something that would be deemed a crime, I will most likely die.

"No offence to the laws of Soul Society, but Anya shouldn't be punished just because she was born from two people who loved each other at one time. Anya did nothing wrong. I won't allow her to be killed." Akihiko said defensively. Kuchiki-sama looked at him, seeming to understand his reaction, yet not wanting to explain his own history. "Yes, however the issue is not punishing one for loving, it is exposing our existence to humans. Those children born to Soul Reapers and Humans are children born to humans with knowledge of what they should not know. It is unfortunate, but it is for secrecy that the couple in question, and children both are punished for the deeds of the Soul Reaper parent. Anya is a special case, because her mother was well respected, as a former Noble house, and for her power. I too know the hatred of being bound by laws you do not wish to follow. Being of Noble rank, one must set an example for all. "His eyes narrowed a bit. "There is another watching us. I can tell it is not that young boy from earlier."

I heard a soft explosion from the second floor along with a familiar whining. It sounded like Takeba. "My camera! Stupei, I told you to be careful with my camera!" Takeba and Iori seemed to be arguing at the top of the stairs. Kuchiki-sama was not pleased. "This is why I only wished to speak with you three and no one else." He said. Takeba descended the stairs with an angry look on her face. "Who made my camera explode? It cost me a lot of money to get it!" Kuchiki-sama set his eyes right on Takeba. "I did it. I don't appreciate being filmed. Also, cameras from the Human World cannot pick up my image while I am in Soul Reaper form. I am a "ghost" by your standards. Leave my sight and take that spying idiot with you." Anya stepped back quickly, taking Akihiko with her and motioning for me to also follow suit, something wasn't right. It must have had something to do with Kuchiki-sama. I noticed the fragments of the camera on the floor. He drew a sword from his sash, I heard him call some small phrase. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." His blade disintegrated into small flower petals and filled the room. Anya seemed very frightened and took cover with Akihiko and myself. The camera was suddenly covered in flower petals before a crushing sound was heard, and when the petals scattered back to Kuchiki-sama, only dust remained of the former camera.

Akihiko and myself looked on with amazement as we heard the rude remarks of Iori coming from the bathroom. "Oh my god, the camera was destroyed by FLOWER PETALS! Such a cool guy like him has flower petals! That's so girly! Hahaha!" Anya went to the door of the bathroom and pounded on it. "Keep your mouth shut Junpei! Don't get him mad! You remember the last time you got a Captain mad, right? You almost got Akihiko turned into a Popsicle! Don't torment him just because you're jealous of him! I won't allow it." I saw a strange flash and a Persona called Helel appeared, along with another Persona named Tam Lin. Tam Lin began to speak. "She is correct, tormenting another due to your jealousy is not going to be allowed. We will not allow it. As her Persona, and her Zanpakuto. We will defend Sanda-san and Kuchiki-sama as our master sees fit. We are two of 170, Cross our master, or those she cares for, and you will deal with us. Thank you for understanding." With that, Tam Lin returned to where he came from. Helel was looking at the front door. "Something is here. Prepare for battle!" The look on Anya's face did not bode well with me. I heard her say something that sounded like "Nnoitora…Espada number five…Everyone prepare for battle! Where are the others?" Akihiko looked at her, concerned. I responded to her quickly, "I don't know, but what is an Espada? What is going on here?" I saw Anya pulling out a blade similar to Kuchiki-sama's. As she drew it, she said a similar phrase to his. "Reflect! Kage no mirādoragon-shin!" With that I saw her blade become twin Sai surrounded by other smaller blades one on each finger with a hilt surrounding her fist like a boxing glove. She also shouted, "I wear the mask of Helel, he who holds up starlight!" With that, I saw Helel fuse with her weapon, she ran out the door with us following suit. She even began to chant something strange as her hands began to glow. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring, Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle. Hado number 63, Raikoho!" Suddenly she fired a massive wave of yellow energy at a creepy looking man. Everyone else came running out as well after seeing the bright yellow flash and hearing the loud bang. The man blocked her attack and began to taunt her.

"Hehe, proves how weak you are, to need a stupid spell to help you. Worthless wench! Prepare to die!" I saw Akihiko jump in front of Anya. He was sent flying back against the door to the dorm. Anya, seeing blood, began to panic. The air around her shifted in a frightening way. At that moment, Hitsugaya-san and the others returned, all with blades drawn. Yoruichi-san seemed to be chanting at a distance. Hitsugaya-san seemed to notice the change in Anya. Worried, he came to look at her after Shinjiro had approached Akihiko to examine him. Anya, whom had been standing nearby, had likely thought Shinjiro was a threat because the next thing she said sounded dark and…evil.

"Leave…Akihiko…ALONE!" She even attacked Shinjiro as if he was the enemy. His arm was covered in large gashes that even a sword could not have made. I also saw tears flowing down her cheeks. From her reactions, you would think she thought Akihiko was dead. She wasn't thinking like that I hoped. The look on Hitsugaya-san's face was that of fear for her. "This isn't good, she thinks Akihiko is dead, the lock on her Hollow power is broken! Run everyone!" I knew it couldn't have been a good thing, but this fight was not over, we now had a mysterious attacker, an injured comrade, a knocked out Akihiko, and now an out of control Anya. The fight had just begun, and it seemed to be over already.

_**Author'sNote**__:_ _And that does it for Chapter3! Chapter 4 is on the way! It will be titled "Terrifying Power Reveals A Shocking Truth!" Wait for it as it will be very action packed! See how a bad start to a battle will turn out! Please Read and Review everyone!Thank you! ~JVH~_


	5. Chapter 4:Terrifying Power Reveals Truth

**The True Origins of Tartarus Chapter 04: Terrifying Power Reveals A Shocking Truth!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Bleach or Persona 3 Portable. I also do not own any song/lyrics I may use. Thank you.**

*Author's Note* I have stopped putting my Author's Notes in Italics because whenever I upload them to my account here, it gets pushed into one reallllllllly long word =,=. Thank you for understanding the difference in style for the AN. This chapter is in Toshiro Hitsugaya's point of view. Please enjoy! ~JVH~

After witnessing Aragaki getting swiped by Anya, I turned her around to get a look at her. It's not like her to attack her own friend. What I saw of Anya wasn't good. Her eyes were black, and her pupils were yellow, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. I know these eyes. They were the eyes of a Hollow. The lock on Anya's Hollow soul had been broken. I saw tears suddenly solidified into what looked like fangs of bone, the start of a Hollow Mask.

"Captain! What's wrong with her?" Rangiku asked me, her expression one of serious concern. Now that things were serious, Rangiku was focused. "Rangiku, check on Sanada. Make sure he's alright. I think Anya is freaking out about his injury. She may think he's dead. Her Hollow is going out of control. We need to bring her out of it!" Rangiku's expression soured in worry. "Yes Captain!" She complied with my order and rushed over to Sanada to check the severity of his injuries. I still can sense his Spiritual Pressure, so even I know he's not dead. But Anya's heart can clearly not tell the same. Her love for him is stronger then her logical mind. She is assuming his condition based on physical appearance, not Spiritual Pressure.

As more of her mask appeared, I heard Aragaki call to me. "What the hell is going on with her? She would never attack any of us." I saw Anya's mask develop more, taking a scaly appearance, slowly forming into a dragon's head. "She is technically a Visord, she is a Soul Reaper with Hollow powers. Her Hollow has been in check due to a lock on her heart. Sanada's condition has tricked her heart into undoing that lock, releasing her Hollow. Her Hollow half cannot tell the difference between friend and foe. When you approached Sanada, her Hollow instincts told her you were going to hurt him even more, and maybe kill him if he wasn't dead already."

"What the hell? Hurt Aki? She knows better then that!" Aragaki snapped. "Normally, yes. But this is her Hollow, not the Anya you know. Her Hollow has a much…simpler mind. When it has a thought, it sticks to it. Only Sanada's well being can keep her in check."

"Wait, what? Why? That doesn't make any sense." Iori asked me. "Her Hollow is tied to her heart. If her heart is upset, the Hollow will go out of control. And her Hollow's only instinct is to protect Sanada, and keep everyone else away from him. Her love for him is strong enough so that he has a strong influence on her heart. One small injury can trick her mind and heart into releasing her Hollow, which is what has just happened. If he really dies…Her Hollow will make her fight until she runs down herself to the point of her own death."

"In other words, she can't live without him, literally." Kirijo asked. "That is correct." Came the voice of Kisuke Urahara as he came up behind me. "Basically, you want to hope your friend here doesn't die, the best way to prevent Anya-chan from losing control is to put your friend here in a padded room at all times with pillows on the floor. No sharp objects allowed!" He said annoyingly as he held his fan up to his face.

The fifth Espada, Nnoitora, took this chance to attack us while we were distracted. "What a party we have here! More weaklings to kill! What fun! I already knew that stupid Halfling girl was weak, but this just further proves women are weak and are beneath men!" I saw Sanada slowly come to, Anya's grip on him never loosening. I heard him ask groggily, "What's…going on? What happened? Anya…? Where are you?"

Sanada's voice brought a reaction to Anya, but not one I had expected. His voice seemed to suddenly put her in a fight for control, both Anya, and her Hollow wanting control over her body. Sanada looked in my direction, wondering what was going on. When I looked at Anya again, I saw her mask cracking, and one eye had returned to normal, showing the conflict of control.

Kisuke took this opportunity to explain to the confused Sanada. "You are being held by Anya, she was very worried about your condition. I knew the connection between you was strong, but it is stronger then I thought it was. She is a Visord who hasn't mastered control over her Hollow. You hold the key to her power. With you, anything is possible for her, both good and bad. The form you see before you is created from her hope and her Hollow's rage. When you are hurt, the lock on her Hollow form is broken. Should you die, she will soon follow by lack of control. Her Hollow will destroy her from the inside out. In other words, her Hollow is unique. Unlike other Hollows, she cannot master its power due to the fact that it is tied to her heart, not her power itself. You are her heart in this case. Be careful on how you care for yourself. Losing you would in essence kill her by extension."

The look on Sanada's face was a mix of shock, love, and even some self loathing. "She loves me that much? But I'm only one person." I heard him reply. "As they say: 'To the world, you are but one person, to one person, you are the world.' And you are her world." Urahara said with an annoying smirk.

Nnoitora began to lose his patience at the lack of fighting. "Stop ignoring me you idiots, and fight me unless you're all that weak!" He screamed, gripping his Zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, and pulling it out of its sheath. He turned towards Anya, whom had her back to him, and decided on her as his first target. He darted right in for an attack, which was deflected by…Sanada! He pushed away the Zanpakuto with a gun, which he then surprisingly turned on his own head. His eyes seemed to glow with anger as he pulled the trigger. After a loud shot, he shouted "Polydeuces!" Suddenly what appeared to be a young blonde man appeared above Sanada. "Ziodyne!" He shouted again. This new figure released a lightning attack similar to a Kido spell.

However, the lightning didn't vanish immediately like it should have. Even Urahara looked perplexed at this attack. "That is Ziodyne." Kirijo suddenly said. "It is an electric attack that Persona users can use. However, this attack is unusual. It should have dissipated immediately. Do you think this has something to do with that guy's underhanded assault on Anya?" "Most likely." Urahara replied. "Emotions can have an effect on even the simplest attacks." He finished. When I looked back at Sanada, said lightning had created a barrier of some sort. We will need to look into his past and these…Personas.

The moment I made that little note to myself, I heard Yoruichi commenting to my right. "Now now, I can't have you killing my precious daughter, or my future son-in-law! Shunkou!" Yoruichi's right arm extended horizontally as a bolt of lightning sparked from her fist. She pressurized her Kido into a physical form around her as her orange shirt disintegrated from the pressure given from her arms and back, showing a black sleeveless and backless top designed specifically for using this technique. With a flash, she caught up to the Espada, throwing a punch at his own incoming attack, equalizing the power and rendering his attack useless. With another strike, she sent him back.

Nnoitora growled as he glared at Yoruichi. "No way…No way can a bitch beat me! No woman can be stronger then a man! I swear I will kill you, and show you how superior men are, I'll remember your face, woman!" He shouted in anger as his ego was blown to bits with Yoruichi's triumphant grin. He opened a Garganta and fled back to Hueco Mundo.

The others sighed in relief that the immediate danger was over, and the only trouble left was Anya's transformation. Urahara looked at Anya and Sanada and spoke. "Sanada-kun, only you can bring Anya-chan back to her senses." Sanada looked at him with a confused look. "How? How do I do it?" "That, you will have to figure out. You are the one in control of her Hollow. Figure out how to lock away the Hollow." Urahara replied calmly. "If it's you, you can do it."

Sanada just looked at Anya in utter confusion, and worry. He has obviously never seen a Hollow, or a Hollow's mask before, and now his beloved was stuck in a mental war with a darker side. He clearly didn't fully know what he was doing, but I saw he had turned the tables and had been the one holding Anya tightly. "I'm sorry Anya, this happened because of me. Let me make things right again…" He said softly to her. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm alright, and so are you…" He slowly closed the gap between them as their lips connected in a kiss.

Anya blinked a couple times as the cracks in her mask grew, and soon fell apart. Her remaining black Hollow eye gave way to white showing that she had regained her senses and saw that while Sanada was mildly injured, otherwise, he was very much alive. After fully coming around, Anya tightly hugged Sanada back while crying harder then before. She returned his kiss, making sure Sanada really was alive in front of her, before the energy spent on the transformation, and the stress took its toll on her and she passed out.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but that worked just as well, maybe more so!" Urahara said while grinning and fanning himself.

**-36 Hours Later -**

I was watching over Anya as she was still resting from the ordeal just over a day ago. Urahara was sitting in a chair also near the bed, the two of us quiet. A soft moan broke us out of our thoughts as Anya's eyes slowly started to open. "Aki…hiko…?" She asked softly. "He should be back any time now." I told her. "School ended an hour ago." "I hope you're feeling better, Anya-chan!" Urahara said with a smile.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" Anya asked, suddenly seeing Urahara there. "I came over to help out!" Urahara said happily. "Oh yeah, your mother said something the other day while you were…busy." Anya looked at Urahara and dreaded what he had to say. She knew what kind of personality he had, and his tone wasn't helping. "What…? What did my mom say…?" She asked slowly. "She called Sanada-kun her 'Son-in-law'!" I saw Anya's face turn a bright shade of red, knowing what Yoruichi had implied. "MOTHER!"

*Author's Note* Tigress_Luna here! If you are wondering where Jaguara is…hehehe…you mean that red-faced girl in the corner there? –points to corner- The ending to this chapter, which was my doing, has got her a bit flustered, lol. Romantic…and sappy XD. This was fun! Anyways, keep an eye out for the next chapter! Maybe I'll have Jag pulled out of that corner by then! Next chapter is "The Mirror Reflects! The Two Sides of Anya Clash!" Read and Review! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5: The Mirror Reflects!

**The True Origins of Tartarus Chapter 05: The Mirror Reflects! The Two Sides of Anya Clash!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any copyrighted material we use. We only own one Kido spell: "Soul Reflect" aka: "Tanashi no Hanei". If there are any similar Kido used in either the Manga or the Anime, please let us know so we can change it. Thank you. Do not sue us, you will get nothing but our cats' stinky poo. =) And they lay nasty stink bombs, lol**

***Author****'****s****Note*****~Tigress_Luna~:**This chapter is going to be in the view of a Bleach character now, it will be Uryuu Ishida. Hehe, I finally got Jag out of hiding, but not happily, lol. She keeps glaring at me. XD Any **Bolded** speech used in this chapter, is Anya's Hollow talking. 

I was surprised when Akihiko contacted me and invited me over to the dorm. When he stated it involved my sister, and the attack that occurred a few days ago, I couldn't say no. He met me at Iwatodai Station on his way home from school. I was hoping my next visit here would not be on such bad conditions, but if it was for Anya, I would do it.

Akihiko opened the door and stepped inside first, with me close behind. Just as Akihiko closed the door, we heard a familiar scream echoing through the halls.

"MOTHER!" It was rare to hear this tone. I knew that voice, it was Anya, she woke up alright. And she was mad and screaming for Yoruichi. I wonder what she did THIS time…Akihiko looked as confused as I did. I looked from the corner of my eye, where Yoruichi and Rangiku were sitting and talking, and upon hearing the scream, they began to giggle. A lot of help they were being.

Apparently worried, Akihiko was already up the stairs, on his way to see her. I took that as my cue to follow suit. I had been told just before arriving, that Anya was staying in Akihiko's room, so she was on the second floor. I don't really approve of her being in a guy's room…but I guess this is Akihiko, and he won't do anything bad to her. So I guess it's okay.

When we arrived…Anya was sitting up in bed and her face was a crimson red. Urahara was cracking up, and the Tenth Squad Captain, Hitsugaya was staring at Urahara with a flat stare. I noticed when Anya saw Akihiko, she covered her face in embarrassment. Why would she hide her face from Akihiko? Urahara seemed very entertained by her behavior. It must not have been bad, just very embarrassing, caused by Yoruichi it seemed.

"Dare I ask…what did Yoruichi do this time?" I asked the blonde shop keeper. "I'm wondering that myself." Akihiko added. "Oh, it's not what she did….but what she said." Urahara grinned mischievously. I had to sigh. "Okay then…what did she SAY this time?" Akihiko looked like he was dreading the answer. "Yoruichi called Sanada-kun…her future son-in-law! This was during the battle with the Espada."

I heard Anya's aggravated and embarrassed grumbling behind the covers. Something along the lines of 'I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill mother for embarrassing me!' I looked at Akihiko with a raised brow. "Is this so?" Akihiko looked confused. "I don't remember. I was too focused on Anya and that….Hollow….transformation?" Akihiko responded. "If Yoruichi-san said it, I didn't hear it."

"Not quite Hollow, but Visord." Urahara said. "But you were close!" His grin widened. "I love how inventive you were curing her of her Visord form…" "Wait…Visord? She started transforming? Why?" I asked. "Sanada-kun got hurt and Anya-chan got worried. His method of reversing control wasn't quite what I had in mind…but it worked all the same, and was cuter to watch!" Akihiko turned red, as Anya poked her head out from under the covers to look at Urahara. "Wait…what did he do?" She asked, since she obviously didn't know her own cure.

"He made a little contact, with your lips, little Anya-chan!" Urahara chuckled. Both Anya and Akihiko turned redder then I thought could ever happen. They both looked ready to faint. Anya dove back under the covers, clearly not interested in coming back out for awhile. And Akihiko looked like he was also searching for something to hide under, but with no luck. Poor guy, I have to feel sorry for him. This is Urahara dishing out the explanations.

He looked at me, as if to ask me 'Are you mad at me?'. I returned Akihiko's wordless expression saying 'At YOU, no. But my annoyances do lie elsewhere.'. Now that I knew the cause of my sister's screaming, I was able to focus on talking with Akihiko. I turned to face Captain Hitsugaya. "I would like to talk to Akihiko and my sister alone. Could you please leave the room…..and take this laughing idiot with you?" I asked the young Captain, motioning to Urahara.

Akihiko looked at me as if to say 'PLEASE get rid of him!' Captain Hitsugaya nodded at me, understanding the situation, clearly respecting my position as Anya's brother by blood. With that, he dragged Urahara out of the room, practically kicking and screaming like a child.

I looked over at my sister, and peeled back the covers a bit, to see that she had fallen back asleep, holding tightly onto the pillow beneath her head. I turned to Akihiko and finally spoke. "She's asleep. It looks like having your stuff around here puts her to sleep pretty well. She looks comfortable. I hope you weren't hoping to have that pillow anytime soon. She has a vice grip on it." Akihiko looked at me with a slight blush. "Apparently so. She sleeps so well. I barely got to school today. We tried putting her in her own room, but she kept screaming and crying in her sleep. She stopped when we moved her here. She didn't want me going to school this morning. I was so worried about her, I couldn't concentrate all day. She really does care about me…doesn't she?" He asked, clearly stunned and confused.

"Yes. That is rare for her to be this attached to anyone. She told me in her letters that she found someone very special, and very strong. Someone she trusted with her very life. She told me his name – Akihiko Sanada." I told him without hesitation.

Akihiko's eyes widened as he blushed more. "Special…? Strong…? She trusts me that much?" "Yes, she does. You don't seem to understand her heart as much as you think. You are everything to her. She loves you more then anything. Keep that in mind. You'll need to remember it now more then ever. It looks like you'll both be tested in this upcoming war."

"You really can read her better then anyone. Save for that Captain Hitsugaya. How well do you read me?" Akihiko asked me. I had to pause for a moment to think about my answer. Well, I hate to say it, but he's as easy to read as a grade schooler's book. "Let's just say I don't have to try hard. You don't hide your feelings much. You wear them on your face, and in your voice." "So, what's your opinion?" He asked me.

I understood his question. Obviously, this guy has some problems understanding himself, not just women. "I can tell you love her as much as she loves you. Your lack of experience with women makes it hard for you to acknowledge it and show it in return. But the fact that without hesitation, you accepted her heritage and her Hollow, despite the fact that she had to hide it from you shows unconditional and understanding love. I respect you for that. And I know she appreciates you for that as well."

He looked astonished. I noticed that he looked down for a moment. When he looked back at me, there was a question on his mind that he seemed afraid to ask. "Your wondering if myself, Yoruichi, and Captain Hitsugaya would approve of your deep relationship, aren't you?" He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Yes…I was." He admitted. I just gave a smile. "Talk to Yoruichi. I can tell Captain Hitsugaya accepts you. You would be an ice statue if he didn't. And if I didn't approve, you would be a Quincy's pin cushion. Do keep me in mind when you plan any…special occasions."

Akihiko seemed to cringe at the first few ideas I suggested. And the last one got him to turn red. I thought so, he wanted me to give my own sister away. Kind of a cute thought. I always wanted to design her wedding dress. "A-alright…" He said slowly and hesitantly. "I'll…do that soon enough…" "I thought so." I said. "I figured as much." Akihiko looked nervous. "How did you know…?" I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "As I said earlier, you can't hide your emotions very well. It's written all over your face. I'm quite sure everyone here can tell your intentions. Except maybe Anya. But maybe even she can tell at least a little." That last comment made Akihiko seem like he was going to die. Being obvious was most likely not his intention. "Maybe that's why they all act strange around me when Anya's there too….they poke more fun at us when we're in the same room…and the girls at school keep pressuring me about dating questions….how annoying…" "I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "I am quite popular myself, for my artistic skills and archery abilities."

As we continued to talk, I noticed Anya stirring uncomfortably in her sleep. Her Spiritual Pressure was starting to go out of control. Akihiko looked at her in confusion and worry. "What is going on?" "I don't know. But I should get Urahara and Tsubakishi Tessai. They can figure it out." "But I'm right here, I thought that would help keep her calm." Akihiko asked. "So did I. I can't explain this either. That is why I want Urahara's help. You stay by her side. I will go get them." I responded as I quickly left the room.

I vaguely heard Akihiko praying, or something of the sort. Something that sounded like, "Please don't let it be a bad thing…" Poor guy. Unlike me, he had no ability to keep his cool in a situation like this. Unlike Soul Reapers and Quincies, who are taught how to do this from the start of training. I have a feeling I know exactly what happened ten years ago. That same event led to this recent string of events. The only question is, will they be able to make it through what is about to occur? No doubt that they will. However, something big is coming.

I was going to ask Urahara to contact Tsubakishi Tessai, the former Kido Captain of the Gotei 13. However, it looks as though his arrival had been unnoticed earlier due to my talk with Akihiko. I wonder if Urahara or Yoruichi had sent word for him to come. The look he gave me told me that he had a feeling something had gone wrong.

"Urahara, Tessai. Please come upstairs. Anya is moving violently in her sleep. I'm certain it's not a nightmare. She wouldn't have a nightmare with Akihiko so close by. We need to check on her. Follow me." I said, leading them back up the stairs. Apparently, the others had followed as well. Soon after arriving back in the room, it felt like a small elevator packed to capacity, there was hardly room to move. This showed the concern everyone had for Anya.

Deciding it was best to do a rare Kido spell, Tessai ushered about half the room out, except for the few who had a closer relationship to Anya, including myself, Akihiko, Captain Hitsugaya, Yoruichi, and Urahara. The look on Akihiko's face hurt even me. By the look of it, he was having some extremely bad imagery, and it wasn't making him happy. He looked ready to cry himself.

"I was called here by Lady Yoruichi. I know of a Kido spell that may help shed some light on her behavior. All who are in this room are those closest to her, am I right?" Tessai began to say. "That's right. We've got myself-her mother, her blood brother, surrogate brother, self-adopted uncle, and future husband." Yoruichi replied, the very last part with a large grin on her face. If the situation hadn't been so bad, I'm sure Akihiko would be diving under some kind of cover in embarrassment. "Huh? Future husband?" Tessai asked. "That would be Sanada-kun right there." Urahara chimed lightly, pointing at poor Akihiko with his closed fan. Akihiko nodded slowly, his eyes on Anya the whole time. His dedication is amazing. They do make a good couple. Tessai's reaction to who said person in question was, was rather amusing.

"Wait, does he even know what we are? Is this the boy she writes about all the time?" Tessai asked. "Indeed it is! Let us begin the Kido, Tessai." Urahara responded. Nodding, Tessai took it as his cue to start.

"War of two souls, a battle within! A war for control reflected on the heart! View it like a mirror! The light versus the dark! Both sides of the mirror reflect! Tanashi no Hanei!" The room seemed to darken as a heavy black power suddenly overwhelmed us. It took only a moment before it became too much to handle.

**~Unknown****Amount****of****Time****Later****…**

I don't know how long we were out, but I slowly came to and saw Akihiko doing the same nearby. "Awake yet?" I heard Captain Hitsugaya's voice call with irritation. "I would like to get moving " "You recovered pretty fast." I said to him. "The four of us never passed out. Unlike you two, we're old enough and strong enough to withstand that dark power." Yoruichi commented. I frowned a bit in my own irritation. I was shown up by a Soul Reaper…again. I hate Soul Reapers.

As the darkness gave way to light, we found ourselves floating in a world made of what looked like…mirrors? Even the Soul Reapers looked perplexed. "Where are we?" Akihiko asked, as he looked around, looking worried that he was hovering in thin air without falling.

"We are in Anya's soul." Urahara said calmly. "In her soul? So is that her?" Akihiko asked, pointing below us. "Yes, that's her. And her Hollow too. That is the physical form of that mask you saw on her face during the battle." Yoruichi explained.

"Why does it look draconic?" Akihiko asked, still confused regarding Hollows. "Why? Because that day, ten years ago, the day you lost your sister in the fire…Anya had tried to save her and failed. That same day, our entire race died at the hands of Hollows, due to Kurotsuchi delaying the aide of the Soul Reapers. That, combined with our father's hatred for her, led her Hollow to be created in that very same fire. You remember that girl you saw? The girl reaching out to you? That was her." I explained.

He looked shocked. "But why? Why would she try to save Miki? They didn't know each other. I always wondered who that girl was, and why she was crying…so that was Anya all along…But why didn't she tell me?" Akihiko asked.

"Because, like Soul Reapers, the Quincies are taught equality. She could not just stand by and watch someone die. And with our father being a doctor, she saw enough people suffer. She wanted to save at least one person from suffering. Seeing and hearing your cries for your sister struck a chord in her heart. She tried to save your sister, even at the cost of her own life. She must have vowed that day, to keep you safe, no matter what. I don't know why, but something called her back here." I replied.

"So she returned here just for me? Why?" Akihiko asked. "That day, a bond formed between you two. A bond that would never be broken." Yoruichi started. "That day, when she saw you, her instincts knew you two would be connected forever. After a time, she must have realized she had to follow it back to you. Which is where you two are now." She finished.

"As for why her Hollow is Draconic, it is because the protective, determined nature in her heart resembles that of the dragon." Urahara explained. "So why are they in the same place? Are they going to fight or something?" Akihiko asked.

"Sadly, it is a possibility." Urahara said. "Hollows and their true selves are not known to get along. Hollows are mostly the negative aspects of their emotions, whereas their true selves are more positive. Hollows are in essence a dark version of a Zanpakuto, or in your case, a Persona." Yoruichi explained. "It is basically the Yin and Yang of a person's soul."

"I think I get it…" Akihiko said slowly, looking at the true Anya and her Hollow as the light and dark halves faced each other. "Pay attention to what they say to each other." Tessai said. "You will find out a good deal about Anya from what you hear. These are her innermost thoughts and feelings, about herself, and those around her." "Can she see me?" Akihiko asked the taller man. "No. We are only looking into her mind and soul. We are not here to interact. If you say anything to her, she will not hear it." Tessai explained, while shaking his head.

Akihiko looked a bit sad. He could see Anya, but not talk to her or hold her, only watch and listen. Deciding it best to start paying attention, everyone turned their eyes and ears to the scene below.

"**Hahahaha!****" **A white faced girl laughed arrogantly as she pointed at Anya. **"****You****'****re****so****pathetic!****You****can****'****t****even****protect****your****own****lover!****You****failed****protecting****his****sister,****and****you****almost****lost****HIM!****I****can****'****t****believe****just****how****WEAK****you****are!****I****can****'****t****believe****I****was****created****from****the****likes****of****YOU!****I****'****m****ashamed.****Can****you****even****protect****a****little****animal?****Probably****not.****Then****again,****you****couldn****'****t****get****to****the****Shrine****in****time****to****help****Koromaru****before****he****became****a****member****of****this****pathetic****team****of****misfits.****Akihiko****can****do****so****much****better****than****you!****If****Hayate****wasn****'****t****around,****even****Mitsuru****would****be****better****for****him!****" **

Akihiko growled as he heard the comments from this creature's mouth. "She's wrong, Anya! Don't listen to her! You are not a failure! I love you for who you are!" "Need we remind you, Anya can't hear you. You're yelling to deaf ears." Captain Hitsugaya said. "I'm not pleased by hearing the words of her Hollow. But all we can do is talk to Anya when she wakes up. Just listen for now." The look on Akihiko's face wasn't happy. He wasn't taking lightly to Anya being made fun of.

"I know I should have protected Akihiko better, but he said he was fine. Failing to protect his sister Miki is something I will have to live with my entire life…but I still intend to protect Akihiko, no matter what happens!" Anya said with determination, despite her Hollow's degrading comments.

"**No****matter****what?****You****almost****FAILED****against****an****Espada,****dumbass.****It****was****your****MOTHER****who****saved****you.****If****it****wasn****'****t****for****her,****he****'****d****be****dead.****She****'****s****stronger,****and****smarter****than****you****will****ever****be.****If****you****don****'****t****become****stronger,****you****'****ll****be****the****death****of****EVERYONE****around****you.****You****are****nothing****but****a****hindrance.****"** The Hollow said mockingly.

The next words Anya spoke were rather shocking to everyone. "I do not believe you. Why should I? I do not believe my father, you are no different. I already planned to keep training. I will protect Akihiko with my own life if I must. Just as long as he is safe. Now leave my sight, Hollow!" She said as she unsheathed her blade, giving a huge swing at her darker half, blowing her away, to even the surprise of her Hollow half.

Akihiko stared in amazement as Anya blew the Hollow away. In the mirrors closest to her, was the image of a dragon that had just attacked, where there was no physical dragon in front of Anya's blade. "That must be her true form of her Shikai. It's true nature." Captain Hitsugaya had said calmly. "That…is Shikai, the first release state?" Akihiko asked. "Yes, that is the true form of Anya's Zanpakuto. What its name is, I do not know." Yoruichi said.

Soon after Anya's attack settled and the reflected dragon disappeared, the inner world of Anya's soul started to shatter. Akihiko's eyes widened as the mirrors began breaking. "What's going on?" "Her conflict with her Hollow is settled for now. She is returning to consciousness. We should too." Tessai said as he began to reverse the Kido spell.

Again came the nauseating feeling of being tossed around and mixed in with strong Spiritual Pressure. This time, we were blinded by a white light before we suddenly regained vision, seeing Akihiko's room appear before us, the Kido spell officially ended.

"Well now that that little adventure is over, we should leave Anya alone with Sanada so they can talk when Anya fully wakes up." Captain Hitsugaya said, heading out the door. Nodding, Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi and myself left the room. I left last, watching the two of them, as I slowly shut the door.

**~Author****'****s****Note~:**Tigress_Luna here, there was chapter 5, chapter 6 is on its way! It will be titled "Yoruichi and Akihiko Discuss the Future!" Please Read and Review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6: Discussions

**The True Origins of Tartarus Chapter 06: Yoruichi & Akihiko Discuss the Future!**

Disclaimer:: Sue us and you will get cat poo. We own no copyrighted materials we use. If we did…. We would be RICH. Guess what? We are dirt poor! ='(!

~Author's Note::~ Jaguara here! This chapter is going to be in Akihiko Sanada's POV. Enjoy^^ ~JVH~

I was so focused on Anya that I didn't realize everyone else had left. Ishida had told me that my feelings were pretty obvious. Did they leave to give us time alone? I really must thank them later. At least Anya looks better now. She isn't struggling and screaming. But she does look tired all the same. Fighting her Hollow must have tired her out. A lot has happened in such a short time with that Hollow of hers. But the bad part is…this is just the beginning. From what I saw, that…thing is cruel.

There was a slight knock on the door, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my head away from Anya for a moment to see who it was. "Come in." I called softly, waiting a moment before seeing the door open. Anya's mother, Yoruichi-san, stepped in. She had a serious, concerned expression, which had something else in it, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Yoruichi-san." I greeted her. "She hasn't woken up." Yoruichi-san didn't seem shocked. Then again, she is more used to all this Hollow stuff then I am.

"No need to be so formal. Just 'Yoruichi' will do. I'll also respond to 'Mom'" She responded to me. I felt my cheeks heat up at her last comment. She's teasing me, a little too much. I heard from Urahara-san that Yoruichi-san was very strong. Something about her being a Captain years ago, she was even his Captain. Meaning she was stronger than even he is. Hard to believe someone like her with her looks, and more so, her personality, had such strength.

"I…uh…I'll call you Yoruichi…" I said slowly. I can't really bring myself to call her mom yet. I could tell by her expression, that while she was enjoying teasing me, she did have a reason to come in. "Is there something on your mind? It looks like you want to talk."

"Yes, I do." Yoruichi-san said. "I wanted to talk to you about something important. About you, and Anya." I don't know Yoruichi-san all too well, but I can figure that expression out. "About Anya and myself?" I asked, a bit worried about the topic. "Yes. You made it quite clear about your dedication to Anya, when Tessai used the Kido. I can tell you were willing to fight Anya's Hollow just because you didn't agree to how it talked back to her."

"Well of course I didn't approve of that monster's words!" I said defensively. "I don't appreciate someone talking to her like that." "So I can tell." Yoruichi-san said. "That is why I want to talk to you. I was also talking with Uryuu not long ago. He said some interesting things, not that I was very surprised by them."

I was a bit concerned. "Interesting things? …Like what?" She could see my worry and just smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I wanted to discuss your feelings, and what you have in mind for my daughter."

"Have in mind?" I repeated. With all the talking I have done with Captain Hitsugaya, and Uryuu, I can probably guess what she wants too. "What I have in mind…is to love her and protect her, to do what ever it takes to do just that." I replied.

"How cute." Yoruichi-san smirked. "I had a feeling about that. Anya is my world, and I want to make sure she is well taken care of by someone she loves, and who loves her."

"Well I do love her." I replied. "I can assure you of that." The look on her face was of reflective thought, but also satisfaction. "You're a shy boy, Akihiko. But also very cute. I can see why Anya likes you so much. I approve of you. I can see her with no one but you. She chose her man wisely."

I must have blushed a lot, because Yoruichi-san looked ready to crack up. But what is it with everyone assuming marriage? Not that…it's a bad idea. Just a bit embarrassing to talk about. I never had bonded with a girl this much, and I heard girls at school harping about their perfect marriage. I never imagined even I might be thinking about something like this, something other than boxing and fighting.

"So Uryuu was right, you do want to marry my little Anya?" She asked me. I couldn't really think of any words. How could I? I never was good at talking about this kind of thing. I could do nothing more than nod. Apparently she wanted me to speak my answer because she kept looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Well? Your answer, Akihiko?" She asked me again. I looked at Anya, who was still asleep. In reality, how could I say no? Would I even say no? I don't think I could. I needed Anya in my life. I felt empty before her. But now I felt complete. I need her as much as she needs me. "I…I do." I said slowly, without much conscious thought.

I wasn't looking at Yoruichi-san, but I could tell her grin just got that much bigger. "Not a very wordy answer, but I like your tone." She teased me lightly. "I can tell you're being honest."

"I am, but how can you tell?" I asked her as I turned around to look at her. As I suspected, there was a huge smile on her face. I was somewhat dreading the answer, considering how much she enjoyed teasing me.

"As Uryuu stated prior, you're as easy to read as a newspaper." She said. Easy to read as a newspaper? I guess I am predictable when it comes to my feelings. "Besides, I am a mother. I can tell."

I took this opportunity to ask a question that had been bugging me as of late. "What did you mean before, about soul bonding?" The look on her face softened to a much less teasing tone. "You have heard of werewolves, right?" She asked me. I raised a brow to her question. "Yeah, why?" "It's similar to a wolf's imprinting. It's an expression of an eternal bond between two people." She explained, though I had further questions. "So that means…?" "You've heard of love at first sight, and soul mates right?" She asked me. "Yeah, I've heard of those terms and phrases." "It's basically the same thing. Soul Mates and a Soul Bond are the same thing." She explained. I found myself smiling despite the blush on my face. "Good, so in essence, we can't be apart?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Yoruichi-san nodded. She seemed to be pleased with my reaction. Unfortunately, she decided to continue teasing me some more. Does she ever stop? Apparently not.

"Hope you don't mind, but I've already started some of the arrangements." Yoruichi-san said in a playful, proud tone. Arrangements? She apparently enjoys tormenting us….I don't know how I'm going to live with a mother-in-law like this….

I could swear I heard footsteps shuffling away from the door. Apparently, someone must have been listening in, and just left. But why would they spy on Yoruichi-san and myself? I guess we'll find out soon enough. I took the opportunity to ask Yoruichi-san a question. "How long have you been able to tell my intentions?" I asked her with a slight blush on my face.

"For quite awhile now. Even from Anya's letters I could tell. It wasn't really that hard. Spiritual Pressure does carry over onto objects. My daughter truly enjoys spending time with you. No doubt even Captain Hitsugaya figured it out too. He may be a child prodigy, but he lacks any romantic experience. And my daughter's brother…seems to be a loner, but being the observant type he is, he probably figured it out on his first visit here." She responded.

No doubt my face was on fire. "I see where you are coming from, but what about Shinji and the others? I can't be that obvious, can I?" The look she gave me was one of thoughtfulness. "You did say you and Shinjiro grew up together. Mitsuru is also your childhood friend I assume. Those two likely read your behavior. Yukari, Junpei, and Fuuka likely asked them for advice. Hayate seems extremely observant. As for Aigis, she's a robot. Koromaru is a dog. He smelled your intentions."

"My daughter mentioned that Yukari, and Junpei in particular are not as observant as they should be. As for Fuuka, she is a true loner. She doesn't have many friends outside of this dorm. She likely followed their lead. You are quite obvious to anyone with the slightest hint of a brain…son-in-law!" She added. She must take delight in seeing people like me embarrassed. She does seem like a fun mother to have, not that I really ever had one.

She took a look at Anya, and then looked back at me. "All we ask is that you take good care of her." She finished. I noticed her last comment was in a serious tone. I responded in a similar fashion. "That will not be a problem, I assure you." She nodded at me, and then asked me, "You say she hasn't been sleeping well in her own room ever since the incident?"

"Yes, every time we put her in her room, she won't sleep comfortably. Why is that?" The look she gave me was quite serious. "It's simple really. Her Hollow is the reason why. She feels guilty for not only letting you get injured, but also for not being able to save your sister. Kisuke has confirmed what I was explaining to you earlier."

"Ah, so that's why I saw you two talking earlier. Anya would not like to see you in here considering how mad she is. I will let you know when she's able to talk. Thank you for your approval, and tell Captain Hitsugaya the same. He's a little like Shinji. He's like a brother to me. Please tell Uryuu that I appreciate him speaking on my behalf and giving his opinion. Take care of yourself. Oh, and please find out who was just spying on us. I would appreciate it." I said with a slightly dismissing tone.

I noticed Anya was starting to stir. That is why it was so urgent for Yoruichi-san to leave. With a smile, she responded "No problem. And I know who was spying. It was Lieutenant Matsumoto." She said as she headed for the door. "I'll have a small chat with her about spying." I heard the door close behind Yoruichi-san and shortly thereafter, Anya fully began to wake up.

I walked over to the side of the bed, as I saw her eyes slowly opening. "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling now?" I asked her softly as I could start to see her beautiful red eyes. I could tell she didn't quite catch everything I said, because she didn't fully react. She just smiled at me, in such a way that said she wasn't in any pain, that she was fine.

"Akihiko…Thank the heavens you're alright…" She said to me softly. "I might say the same to you." I replied with a soft chuckle. "I'm not the one who was in and out of consciousness for the past few days." "So you know about my Hollow?" She asked me, a bit sad. I couldn't help but change my expression to a slightly more serious tone. "Yes, I do. We all do. But that doesn't change anything to me. Tessai-san showed us your soul after the battle with that…thing the other day. He used something he called Kido. I was surprised that Edogawa-sensei was right in his lectures. I didn't think Kido existed. I guess he knows more then he lets on. What is that attack you used the other day?"

"Kido…it is also translated to 'Demon Magic'. Kido has 3 forms: Hado, Bakudo, and Medical. Hado is destructive attack magic, Bakudo is used for defense and restriction of movement and Medical is self-explanatory." Anya started to explain.

"Right…I remember hearing you call out Hado. So it was a Hado attack?" I asked, trying to fully understand one of a Soul Reaper's methods of attacking. Being a fighter myself, I did find it personally interesting as well.

"Yes. Hado number 63…Thunder Roar Cannon. Aka, Raikoho." She continued. "Raiko…that's thunder…" I started, thinking. She seemed to understand what was going through my head. "Yes, it's a Soul Reaper's Zio attack. More like Ziodyne." She clarified. "How did you know I was going to ask?" I asked her.

She just smiled. "I know you well enough. You are a Zio user. You use thunder. It was easy. If you are wondering about my Zanpakuto, its name is Kage no mirādoragon-shin, aka, Mirror Dragon God of Shadows. That is its Shikai form. I have mastered Bankai as well. Thunder Mirror Dragon God of Shadows aka, Kage no sandāmirādoragon-shin. It has two elements, ice and electricity." She explained.

"Wait, ice? That's what I'm weak against…does that mean that if someone is attacking me with ice, if you countered it, it would nullify the attack?" I asked. "Close…these elements are born of Soul Reaper power. I can, and will counter it, but it won't fully nullify it. I would still take most of the hit. But, due to my training with Toshiro, I am able to withstand ice and the cold in general. His Zanpakuto is ice based as well. If you didn't notice, even his Spiritual Pressure is ice based. If someone doesn't have a high enough Spiritual Pressure, his power can freeze them." She explained.

She leaned up against the wall and motioned for me to sit beside her, which I did. "My mother is thunder based. Uncle Urahara is likely fire based. I don't know much about his Zanpakuto, Benihime. That cane you see him carry? That is Benihime."

"That thing is a sword?" I asked. She nodded in response. "Yes. It is a sword. It also has the ability to separate a living person from their body, or a Soul Reaper from their Gigai." I was quite surprised, to say the least. That innocent looking cane was a sword? Hard to believe. But if Anya said it, it has to be right.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, I've been learning about Soul Reapers, but I also heard you are also Quincy. What are Quincys anyways?" I asked her. Her reaction was not as joyful as I would have thought.

"To be honest, if it wasn't for Uryuu, I would completely hate this heritage of mine. Quincys are humans. But they developed special anti-Hollow powers. When I am better, I will show you how a Quincy works. But to be honest, Quincys and Soul Reapers are complete opposites. Soul Reaper Zanpakutos are meant to cleanse a Hollow of the sins it committed as a Hollow, then send its true soul to the Soul Society. Quincys on the other hand, were created by the relatives of infuriated humans who lost loved ones by the hands of Hollows. In rage, they found a way to completely destroy a Hollow. The Soul Reaper method allows a soul to continue its existence, while the Quincys completely destroy its existence on the spot. The Quincys never understood the Soul Reapers due to rage, and thought of all Hollows as evil creatures, instead of innocent souls who failed to pass on in time. Because of this difference, they never got along. That is why when father found out mother was a Soul Reaper, he left her. He left her in disgust." She ended, sounding a bit disappointed.

I couldn't help but look stunned. That was an amazing background. I guess I could sort of see why her parents split…not that I liked it. I guess her father was just a stickler for traditional ways. She looked at me and asked, "Do you want to know what happened on that day, ten years ago?" I was surprised by her question. "If you want to talk about it, alright, but don't force yourself if it's too sensitive of a subject."

"Ten years ago…at that time, I spent half the time with Toshiro and my mother. The rest of the time, I spent with my brother and grandfather, as well as the remaining Quincys, whom at that time were also still few in numbers. But that all changed. One night, just outside Karakura Town, my grandfather received word about some Hollows and went to investigate with the rest of the Quincys, leaving my brother and me hiding behind a tree. Being young and foolish, we decided to follow them. What we saw, I will never forget. A large group of Hollows of the classification Menos Grande had attacked, about seven or eight. While they were all destroyed…it wasn't without casualties. If help had come in time, there would have been survivors. But one Soul Reaper, a Captain, had purposely delayed a rescue team to wait until the last of the Quincys had died of blood loss, that one being my grandfather. I learned from brother recently, that the one who delayed the rescue, was Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad 12, the Research and Development Squad. They were trying to get data on Quincys, our grandfather had his last breath on his death bed, in Kurotsuchi's operating room." She started her story, not looking the least bit happy. Just mentioning the death of her grandfather clearly upset her.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I ran. Bumping into a man named Aizen. I guess it was some kind of instinct, but I felt evil from this man. My Uncle showed up and opened a Senkaimon, a gate Soul Reapers use to travel from Soul Society to this world. However, the other end wasn't Soul Society; it was the orphanage you grew up in…" My eyes widened a bit as she reached that point. But I didn't say anything, to let her continue, "By the time I arrived, it was well past dark. I caught the smell of smoke and ran to where ever it came from. When I got there, it was the orphanage, up in flames. Sensing someone alive, I ran inside to try to save them, however at the time, I was not used to intense heat, nor was I able to contact Toshiro for help. I was forced out by the smoke and flames, helpless to watch. I heard a young boy's scream, and when I saw who it was, and how much pain he was going through, I vowed to become strong enough to be able to help next time. The boy I saw was you."

I was floored. So that was our connection. She lost her grandfather, the same day I lost my sister. I still didn't understand why she felt guilty. Not everyone can stand intense heat. She didn't even know Miki, she had no obligations. She shouldn't be feeling guilty at all. "You were reaching out to me, but why? You didn't know me. I do appreciate that you tried saving Miki, more then you know…" I said, kissing Anya's forehead. "And I thank you for the thought on her behalf."

She leaned into me, giving me a hug and replied, "Because I didn't want you to be in pain. I had to watch grandfather die, I didn't want any one else to go through that pain, I didn't want to see any one else die. When you got attacked the other day, and you were knocked unconscious, my Hollow took advantage of my fears of losing you…and ending up alone. I saw blood, and that is what triggered it."

I subconsciously rubbed the back of my head where I had gotten injured, remembering that there was a small bandage there. Her heart really knew no bounds, if a small injury like that could cause her to worry so much. "I've been through worse in the boxing ring, although I appreciate the concern. No one really cared before, because I had no family. Shinji had his own issues, and Mitsuru had her family issues, her mother having just passed."

She looked at me in amazement. "No one cared if you were injured? That isn't right. That won't happen anymore!" She finished with a smile. "Why do you find this room so comfortable over your own room?" I asked out of curiosity. "You sleep a lot better in here." "This room has a feeling of you. It even smells of you." she answered me honestly, her face pink. I gave a small laugh. "So I stink eh? Must be all the workouts and sweating I do in here." I tried not to laugh as her face turned red.

"Aki! You're almost as bad as mom!" She gave a cute whine at me. "No, you don't stink! Actually, you smell really nice…if you don't mind me saying so. You seem tired. Do you want to rest with me? It looks like you haven't gotten much sleep. Is it because I took your bed?"

I blinked a little before responding. "I would love to rest beside you, if Yoruichi-san won't kill me for it…" I told her. "AKIHIKO SANADA! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER TO CALL ME MOM!" My hand met my face in a blush, before I slowly turned to Anya, who was also blushing, but looked confused. She saw my reaction and asked. "What did I miss while I was out? Do I even WANT to know….?"

"The answer to your previous question is no. I couldn't sleep not only because I didn't have time, nor did I feel like it was necessary and I was worried about you. The answer to your second question depends on what context you want that answer in. Your mother and I did have a talk earlier, as well as Uryuu and myself. Beyond that…not much. However, mom is forcing me to call her mom. I don't know why. Maybe because we are dating. In retrospect, I am tired. I'll be right back, I need to get something to drink, and ask mom's permission. Would you like me to get you anything?" I asked.

"I'll share whatever you are having, if that's alright?" She asked me in return. "Its alright, I was just going to get some juice, so I'll bring some extra. Sit tight, I'll be right back." I answered. Giving her a hug, I exited the room.

Upon reaching the first floor of the dorm, I was greeted by Yoruichi-san. Uryuu was sitting behind her on the couch.

"I heard what you were talking about." Yoruichi-san started with a smirk on her face. "Yes you may. Just be gentle with her." …Why did Anya have to have a mother with this personality? She loves to torment people, me in particular.

Seeing my expression, Uryuu made a comment of his own. "She's like this to Ichigo Kurosaki too. Worse even from what I've heard. She's being nice to you."

I really didn't know what to say. Gentle? Nice? If this is the pre-marriage torment, I hate to see after the honeymoon…..I hope she doesn't expect kids right away. We can hardly handle Ken as it is.

"Don't push him too fast, Yoruichi." Uryuu said with a neutral tone behind her. "You're not technically a Noble anymore…." "I know, I know…" Yoruichi-san said, waving her hand dismissively. "However as a mother I can still urge them to hurry it along."

"I think you've done enough damage for one day." Captain Hitsugaya said with crossed arms. "I heard from Rangiku that you asked Captain Kuchiki a favor. That's going a bit far if you ask me."

Favor? I'm too scared to ask. Although I want to know, I'm too scared to ask. Maybe this is the reason I'm scared of most women? I heard Captain Hitsugaya continue speaking. "You asked him to set up the wedding itself, using his power as a Noble, knowing that what he sets up is set in stone by Soul Society hierarchy laws. Anya is now the official Shihoin heir."

"Heir?" I asked. "I don't get it." "The Shihoins were a well known Noble house in the Soul Society, like the Kuchikis. But when Yoruichi left, the Shihoin family name and rank just died. But with a daughter and son-in-law-to-be, Yoruichi has her heir to continue the family name and title. In some way, you could call Anya the 'Shihoin Princess'."

"Wait…'Shihoin Princess'?...So what does that make me?" I asked out of curiosity. "The soon to be King of the Shihoin clan." Yoruichi-san said with a smile. "What about Uryuu?" I asked. "He's not my son. And he's a full Quincy. To the Soul Society, he has nothing to do with me." Yoruichi-san explained. "He's not an heir."

I rubbed the back of my head. "So if Yoruichi-san is now my mother…" I started, turning to Captain Hitsugaya, "What does that make me to you?" "Anya calls me a brother. I guess that means I'm the same to you." He replied, though not looking too pleased at the idea of being called anything but his official title.

"Which would you like me to call you?" I asked him out of respect. The question seemed to surprise him. "I would rather be called by my title until you are married. Out of respect for Anya, I will allow you to call me brother. Sorry about my Lieutenant spying on you earlier. She has good intentions, but sometimes has a bad way of going about them."

"I will ask Anya what she prefers me to call you. I just want to be on the same page as everyone. I'm getting Anya and myself some juice, and then we're heading to bed. Since it's the weekend, we'll be getting some more sleep. If you need us, please let us know. Good night, everyone." I responded.

I vaguely heard everyone saying good night as I headed back upstairs with drinks in hand. As I opened the door, Anya smiled at me. "Welcome back." She greeted me. "Thanks. I have our drink." I said as I walked over to the bed and gave her one of the cups of juice. I drank mine as she started to drink hers. When we were done, I set the cups on the night stand next to us and got into bed, curling up next to the brunette girl I loved so much. Her smile could only make me do the same. I suppose a few things had been settled on our relationship, some that even Anya didn't know herself. But she would know soon enough. For now, we were calling it a night. Tomorrow would bring a new day of surprises.

We both softly said goodnight and I felt her head move to my chest to listen to my heart. I smiled a bit more and stroked her hair with one hand, as I held her close with my other hand. With that, we both quickly fell asleep. I'm so glad I have Anya in my life; I would do anything for her.

*Author's Note:* Tigress_Luna here. So that ends chapter 6! So sweet, isn't it? : ) Sadly Jag isn't here to comment right now…she isn't feeling too well. Stupid cold season… This is her favorite chapter so far; hope the rest of you like it too! Stay tuned for the next chapter! It will be called "Sting of the Sealed Wasp! Arrival of Soifon, Captain of the Punishment Force!" Please read and review everyone!


End file.
